ANTS in love
by MGeezy16
Summary: Fletcher finally has the guts to ask Chyna. Whats gonna happen after the date and Chyna invite Fletcher to come in when on ones home. I DO NOT OWN ANT FARM!
1. Ants on a date

ANTS in love!

I stand here in the ANT room listening to olive ramble on and on about something thats a waste of time.I look passed her and i see Fletcher walk in with that cute smirk I love so much.  
>Fletcher walks up to me and Olive and opens his mouth to say something but Olive interrupts him. As he listen to Olive's constANT talking I stare at his big brown eyes.<br>I wish I could tell him how I feel about him but i'm afraid he won't have the same feelings. As I continue to think about Fletcher he turns to me. "Hey Chyna do you wanna go to the movies on saturday."fletcher asked Before I could speak I hear Olive yell "You say what now!"I was just as shocked as she was!" "I said Chyna do you wanna go to the movies on saturday."Fletcher repeats. "um...um um sure!" I say a little to loud.  
>"Great i'll pick you up at 8...well I mean i'll have my mom pick you up by 8." He says walking away from me with that cute smirk on his face. "Did you just say yes to a date with Fletcher?"Olive asked.<br>"I think I did...why do you think its bad idea?"I said. "well I don't know I'm kind in shock right now!"Olive replied. "Maybe I should going tell him I can't go." I said as I start to walk away. "Wait maybe you should go."Olive said. "Say what now!"I yell. "Yea this might be good for you and Fletcher."She explains. The bell ring and the school day is over me and Olive walk out of the school.  
>Soon as we walk out I saw Fletcher sitting on a top of a table."Hey Chyna I can't wait for our date tommorrow!"Fletcher said as he jumps off the table and starts to fix his sean john hoodie.<br>" Me either I think we'll have a great time."I said still trying to figure out if I should go.

THE NEXT DAY:hour before the date.

Olive and I were in my room trying find a outfit for my date."Maybe this one."I say while I hold A graphic tee and a pair of skinny jeans." I think its great but really simple."Olive states.  
>"you should where this!"She says picking up a baby blue tank top with a pair of shorts that my dad thought were to short but he still let me keep them."Yeah that perfect good my surpised." I say joking.<br>"Okay now what shoes are you gonna wear?"She asked. " The converse the match the shirt duh!" I say. Right then I hear a knock on the door. Olive runs to the door and opens it.  
>"Hey Fletcher Chyna will right down."She says. "Cool, can I come in?"He says."Sure buddy!"She says with a crazy like smile. I walk down the step to see Fletcher and Olive staring at me.<br>"what do I have something on my face."I says as I start to wipe my face."No you look pretty chyna."Fletcher replies. "Um...umm are you ready to go?"He asked."yeah lets go before my dad comes down and start to talk about how i'm growing up."I say trying to rush.  
>"Okay the car is outside."Fletcher says pointing toward the door." yeah lets go!"Olive says. Fletcher and I turn around and look at her. "umm...Olive this is kind of a me and Chyna thing...you its a date."Fletcher explains.<br>"OH I see is not a date its a DATE."Olive says putting more in to the word."Yeah I thought you knew that."I say. "We can all hang out some other day, but right now we have to go."Fletcher tells her. Fletcher and I walk to the car.

AT THE MOVIES: ticket line.

"So what you wanna see?"Fletcher asked. "Oh I don't care, anything is fine with me."I replied. "Cool how about a action flick."He asked. "sure that sounds nice."I say back looking straight into his pretty brown eyes.  
>"Cool!"He says. Fletcher and I walk up to the ticket booth and he buys tickets for rock hard one of those moive where the guy goes to jail then gets out and want revenge on the people who put him in there.<br>"I can't wait for the moive to start I have been waiting like all year to see this!"Fletcher states."Oh really."I say. "Yea and i'm glad you came with me it makes this even better."He say with that cute smirk that made my knees go weak.  
>"Well I guess we should get in there a watch this movie."I say think about how corny I sound."Yea come on."He say grabbing my hand and pull me off.<p>

IN THE MOVIES:ONE BUCKET OF POPCORN!

The movie was cool but I couldn't stop looking at Fletcher he is so cute. Fletcher turns and looks at me and says "hey the movies over." "OH really wow I didn't notice!"I say very loudly.  
>"I guess we should get you home cuz...its OH shit its 10:00 I HAD TO GET YOU HOME AT 9:30."Fletcher panicks. "Hey clam down my dad isn't home he is in Montana visting my grandma."I reasure him.<br>"So it just you and your brother at home."Fletcher asked. "Well yea my mom has a late night party to work at, so yea just me and shorty mcbutt pants."I say. "But he is at some party tonight and might not make it home soits really just me."I state.  
>"Cool do you mind if I stay for a while when we get to your house?" He asked. "Umm...sure I don't care."I say. "We should get going then."Fletcher says with a werid looking smile on his face.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Ants face to face

We arrived at my house and sat down on the couch "So what to do now?" I asked gently, kicking off my converse to see them fly across the room, revealing my blue socks.

"We could go out and swim for a bit." I referred. Including my pool in my backyard. Fletcher smirked and nodded.

"I have basketball shorts on under my pants so, I'm down for that." He laughed as I walked away from him to go get changed.

I started pacing as I arrived in my bedroom, upstairs. I've never showed so much skin around Fletcher, what if he thought I was fat or something?

I grabbed a neon green bikini from my dresser and stripped down and put it on, I looked in the mirror for some self confidence I smiled.

I walked downstairs and Fletcher's shirt was on the couch along with his denim jeans. I looked up to see a shirtless Fletcher, A 6 pack forming.

I blushed a bright red, "Late night swim." and ran as he chased after me I opened the patio door and jumped in the pool, a late splash after mine.

We both laughed, out of breath. I dunked under and swam to the other side of the pool, when I lifted my head Fletcher was lost.

"Over here." I chuckled, he smirked at me and dunked under water 7 seconds later he was in front of me.

He grabbed my foot and I flinched, "Ah." He threw me to the other side of the pool, I laughed as I returned to the surface.

He swam towards me and put his hands around my waist and held me close to him, our bodies touching.

"Chyna I've liked you since the first day I met you." He whispered, his voice soft like the noise of the ocean on a late night.

I tingled as I blushed, "I like you too." I titted.

His lips planted on mine and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I smiled into the kiss, we finally departed lips and stared at each other

His fringed baby hairs matted to his face, I've never seen him look so hot before. I looked at his arm wrapped around me.

"Um I think we should get out before my dad or mom get home and find us in the pool all over each other." I push passed him to get to the pool ladder and I get out.

"Yeah you're right."He follows me back into the house and upstairs to me room.


	3. ANTS that lie

It's the next day since the date and what had happened after it. Chyna and Fletcher had no plans on telling Olive what had happened and both agreed that they needed to lie to her and tell her it went horrible.

In the hall with Fletcher and Olive:

"So, how did the date go?" Olive asked

"It wasn't what I how I pictured it." I answered.

"What?!" "Mister Chyna Parks didn't enjoy his date with her!" Olive replied with a shocked face.

"Yeah I thought Chyna was my dream girl, but she is just one big headache." I added on to my lie.

"Well that sucks for you." She said as she walked into the A.N.T farm and I continue to my locker.

In the A.N.T farm with Chyna:

"Hey Chyna!" Olive yelled to me

"Sup Olive." I said very quietly.

"You should what Fletcher said about your date." Olive said.

"What did he say…?" "Wait I already know… Oh Olive it was the best date I could have ever been on, Chyna is the love of my life." Joking with Olive, making a very good Fletcher impression, (If I say so myself.)

"Actually He said that your date sucked monkey butt." She blurred out

"Wow really, I guess that is good cause I absolutely hated that date, he was the worst date I have ever had." Feed fuel to the fire that Fletcher had already made.

"I guess you guy weren't meant to be, I bet you wish I was there now." Olive said joking poking me in the side.

"Yeah it would have been a lot of fun with you there; well I have to go to history class so see you at lunch. I talked and walked to the door waving bye.

Olive with herself:

I scoffed as my friend walked away from me, she must have thought that I was born yesterday. I could see their planned lie burning through both of their eyes and I felt a sharp pain of betrayal shoot through my chest.

I clutched my books close to my chest as I lost myself in thoughts, if the date had gone well; which I knew it did. Why didn't they just say so? Instead of lying. If my friends were going to keep up with such an obnoxious lie, I was just going to take part in my own role.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and jolted back into the academic Olive that I was. I shuffled back into my classroom right before the bell could ring. I sat in my usual spot in the front and tried to focus in on what Mrs. Stamlee was saying but all I could think about was how I was going to continue playing dumb and how long it was going to be before I could just admit to them that I knew what was going on.

When the bell rang, I took a steady pace to my locker and secretly rolled my eyes when I heard multiple footsteps walk towards me.

"Hey, Olive." Both Fletchers and Chynas voices said at once.

I put myself together and turned to look at them, hoping that they couldn't see the ridiculed need to punch them in my facial expression.

"Hey, Chyna. Fletcher." I said raising my hand to them. I put all of my books away and slammed my locker shut and turned to face them with one of my fake smiles. "I'm sorry about your guys' date, must've been pretty awkward." I egged on; I needed them to know that I was still on that topic. I paid enough attention to them to notice that both of their eyes shifted to each other and they both looked back to me when they realized I was watching.

"Yeah, I thought it was going to ruin our friendship for a moment there." Fletcher said, I was amazed on how well they were playing this out. They really thought they had me going.

Chyna and Fletcher text while talking to Olive:

_Do you think she will be mad about us liking each other? -C_

_Hope not!-F_

_I think if we tell her she might not want to hang out anymore and I won't have my best friend anymore. – C_

_She would never do that, plus if she did you would still have me and I would never leave you. – F_

_Thanks that was really sweet, but we need to think this over cause I don't want to ruined the friendship that we all have. – C_

_We should just ask how she would feel if we became more than friends. – F_

_I don't think I can to do that. – C_

_It won't be hard Chyna, we should stop being stupid and just tell her. I love you and I want our friend to know that you finally love me back. – C_

Chyna looks up from her phone and says "Olive we need to tell something about our date."

"Oh, really!" She replied

"Yea, we do need to talk to you so will you please come over my apartment today after school?" Fletcher asked

"Sure why not, I would love to hear what you have to say cuz I will remember it forever because that's what I do remember things forever." Olive said as she began to walk to lunch alone.

Olive's POV.

I shook my head as I made my way to lunch, maybe they were finally about to stop lying. Why did they do it in the first place? I knew they were going to tell me later on after school but that wasn't going to help anything. They lied and that's all that matters.

As I turned the next corner leading me to my destination, a familiar face came into sight. It was Angus, and unlike what had been 4 months ago; I was actually excited to talk to him since he didn't have the biggest crush on me anymore. "Angus! Hey." I waved.

He pouted at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Olive, you're obviously pushing yourself to pretend happy. What's wrong?" He asked me. It was kind of weird that somehow when he wasn't being clingy, he was actually being a good friend. "How do you do that?" I asked, and then shrugging my rhetorical question out of the conversation. "It's nothing really, just kind of disappointed right now." I said, looking at him with my blue eyes.

He nodded and gave me a quick hug. "Are you on your way to lunch?" He asked me, I was quick to nod. "I'm on my way to third period but, I'll skip and talk to you while you eat because you're obviously not happy with Fletcher and Chyna sensing that I saw them walking together on my way down the hall and you weren't with them." He babbled, all I could do was nod and be happy that he was offering to eat lunch with me.

We walked to the lunch room, him beside me. He was actually getting taller and a lot skinnier and he didn't have his really bushy, curly, annoying hair. He was actually growing to be a little attractive. Oh, god. What was I saying? Just 4 or 5 months ago, I was disgusted with him and now I was actually happy to know that he still cared.

When we reached the lunch room I caught a whiff of the food and immediately didn't want to eat the school food at all. I just felt horrible. It just kept hitting me in my face over and over again how my 'best friends' lied to me. That easily and when they saw that I wasn't stupid, and then they decided that it was time for them to be honest and open up. It wasn't all okay.

I and he made our way to an empty table at the back and I scratched my neck a little, as I sat down he popped the question immediately. "So, what happened between you and them this time?" He slightly smirked, I hated the way he approached the situation like me and them had always got into arguments.

"Well, they went on a date and they're lying and saying it went bad. And well, you know me; I'm not stupid at all. I know they're lying and my feelings are just hurt really bad." I continued on with my story and feelings.

Chyna's POV:

I really hope Olive takes me and Fletcher being together okay because if would really suck if she hates the idea of Him and I together. She is my best friend and the only friend I have that's a girl; it would hurt too much to lose her. Why am I so afraid to talk to her? It's not like she will go super crazy because I'm dating Fletcher. I'm just overreacting and I should tell her without worrying so much, she will understand I mean she isn't cold hearted, she believes in love.

Fletcher's pov:

The thought of not being friends with Olive hurts and I never noticed until now. I love Chyna and I know she Loves me but is it really worth losing our best friend. Maybe I should have waited until we were all older or would that be a bad idea too?

I really hope this meeting at my place with smooth Olive into the idea of Me and Chyna being an item because I know it would Chyna's heart… Crap what am I thinking it would break my heart if I lost and friend like Olive and it break even more if I lost Both Chyna and Olive over all of this.

That was it, hope you want more but you have to wait a while I get really busy. Comment and suggest some things for the next I would love to hear what you have to say! V out


End file.
